


Rad's Hidden Origin Saga

by Blue_Topaz20



Series: Rad's Hidden Origin Saga [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mystery, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz20/pseuds/Blue_Topaz20
Summary: Okay, now that we know that Rose Quartz is, in fact, Pink Diamond, I've decided to use everything I learned to make a special backstory saga for our favorite macho alien Radicles. It'll be a perfect timeline of backstories.





	Rad's Hidden Origin Saga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two celebrity heroes visit the plaza, they are welcomed by everyone...well except Rad. He is deeply conflicted with his feelings and there's only one person who can help him.

**It was a hot summer day at Gar's Bodega. Enid was cooling down by the freezer while Rad and KO were chowing down on some watermelons KO's mom grew at home.**  

 

"I don't know how your mom does it KO, but she grows the best watermelons." Rad muffled with his mouth full of melon.

 

"Thanks, she started gardening last spring," KO replied.

 

**Upon chewing, KO spat out a seed which landed on the right side of his eye. This gave him a funny joke to share.**

 

"Hey, Rad! Look, I'm an Aristocrat," Laughed KO. "Haha, I do enjoy a spot of tea," KO said in a British accent.

 

**Rad laughed trying not to choke on melon seeds. Rad then spits three of them into a nearby trash can.**

 

“Woah, a three-pointer. Nice shot, Rad.” KO complimented with a smile. "Watch this."

 

 **KO took another bite from his piece of melon and spit them into the trash can like bullets from a machine gun. Rad was impressed as his eyes sparkled with stars.**  

  
  
"Pretty impressive but I bet I could top that," The stock-boy challenged.

  
  
"Oh yeah, it's on," KO declared.

  
  
**And so their seed spitting contest began. Meanwhile, Enid was taking a nap by the freezer but was immediately disturbed by a rumbling sound from outside. Backflipping towards the window, she looked outside to see what was going on. It was a dragon colored limousine heading straight for the plaza. Everyone gathered around to see who it was. Out from the roof of the limo, were two heroes, one was half bird, half man and the other was a lizard girl.**

 

"Greetings, Lakewood Plaza! Komoda and Kagami have arrived." She said as the two struck a pose.

 

**As they walked down the displayed red carpet, Kagami shot a feather to sign autographs for the fangirls. Komoda summoned a dragon to sign autographs with a glowing aura. For the first time, Enid's eyes sparkled with excitement. KO then walked up to Enid and tugged on her shirt.**

 

"Hey, Enid, want some melon?" The small boy asked.

 

 **KO then suddenly noticed Enid's face was blushing deep red and eyes were sparkling wide. What was outside that made Enid act so weird? One look outside and KO gasped, finally seeing the trigger to Enid excitement.**  

   

"Look KO, it's Kagami Falcon. He goes to Overwatch Academy." Enid said pulling out his POW card from her pocket. "They only accept the best of the best. Oh cob, he’s so gorgeous...I want to marry him" Enid sighed holding his card towards her heart.

 

“So cool," KO's eyes glistened. "But Komoda’s my favorite, she's a level 4 hero. At Overwatch, she’s one of Hanzo’s strongest students," KO said looking at Komoda’s Pow Card.

 

“Ha! Kagami could beat her any day, anytime, anywhere, ” Enid said competitively.

 

 **While Enid and KO started debating which hero was better, Rad quivered, slouching behind the counter and hid underneath a pair of sunglasses and a newspaper. Soon, The two celebrities entered Gar's, followed by paparazzi.**   

 

"Arigatōgozaimashita, just thought I'd stop by my favorite strip mall to just chill out, maybe sign some autographs here and there," Komoda said, giggling as Kagami wrapped his arms around her. She then felt a tap on her shoulder, it was our highly nervous ninja, Enid.

 

"Ahem, uh...welcome to Gar's bodega valued customers," Enid blushing.

 

"Can we get you anything to help you enjoy your visit here at Gar’s Bodega?" KO stepped in with his classic smile...

 

"Uh, yes actually, do you have any spicy snacks in here?" Komoda asked petting KO's head.

 

"Yes ma'am, we do, Hot Shots are in Aiel 5, I’ll be right back."

 

**While KO was gone looking for Komoda’s snacks, Enid was trying to work up the courage to ask Kagami to take a picture with her.**

 

"Um...excuse me, Kagami. Could I... get a picture with you... and Komoda?" Asked the shy ninja.

 

"Hmm, "Kagami agreed with a nod.  
**  
**

“Of course, we never leave our fans empty-handed,” Komoda said as she piggybacked Enid.

 

**The two girls laughed as they were frolicking together while the photographer snapped a photo of the trio. Enid walked off, for the first time, squealing excitedly. Suddenly the two took one look at the photo, Komoda smiled with a gasp but Kagami looked rather unamused.**

 

"Hey, Rad." The dragon girl blushed with a shy hand wave.

   
  
"Hi...Komoda," Rad replied, blushing back at the lizard girl.

 

"Yes, hello...Radicles." Said Kagami with a look arrogant smirk.

 

"Kagami," Rad growled, before gritting his teeth.

“So  _this_ is what you've been up to? That’s pretty cool.” Komoda said giving an honest smile. "You must feel pretty responsible."

“Yes, it’s quite...fitting,” Kagami said with a cold smirk. Rad’s eye twitched for a second.

“So I was wondering…if you not busy...we could maybe...” Komoda was interrupted by a horde of fans carrying her and Kagami back outside. “Maybe, we’ll talk later. Bye,” Komoda shouted, waving her friend a farewell.

“Okay yeah...see ya...haha bye,” The stock boy replied with a false smile.

**Once the two were gone, Rad fell to the floor and threw an explosive tantrum, his screams were muffled by one of Enid’s pillows. He paused when he noticed KO and Enid were watching awkwardly from on top of the counter, causing the obviously upset alien to blush.**

“Uh...are you okay, Rad?” KO asked innocently.

“I’m going on break. I’ll be in the back if you need me. Do me a favor, don’t need me.” Rad said as he speed walked to the break room.

“Well...that was...weird,” Enid said looking to KO.

“Enid, I think something's wrong with Rad. Komoda showed up and he started acting weird and he got even worse when Kagami came along,” KO analyzed.

“You’re right. That’s not like Rad at all.” Enid said with her hand under her chin.

**Putting their heads together, KO and Enid tried to come up with a way to find out what’s wrong with Rad. Knowing him, he’ll probably just try to dodge the subject. So there’s only one thing to do…**

“Maybe we could ask Komoda or Kagami about it,” suggested KO.

 

“Hey good idea, if Rad knows them, they must know something about him.” Enid agreed.

**So the two split up to find answers about their distraught alien friend. KO searched the right side of the plaza for Komoda. He soon walked into the Fitness Dojo and found her, by chance. Her and his mom, Carol were having a workout on the punching bag while having some girl talk.**

“I see, your mom wasn’t around when you were little, huh?” Carol said as she gave the bag a good whack. "It must have been difficult for you and your family."

“Yeah, it’s sad knowing she’s not around anymore but we’ve been getting along fine,” Komoda said kicking the bad when she felt a tug at her dress. “Hmm? Oh, you’re that nice little boy from the bodega.”

“Huh? Oh yeah, that’s my son, KO” Carol introduced. “Hiya, sweety.”

“Hi, mom. Hi, Ms.Komoda.” Said KO as he jumped into his mother’s arms. “Uh...Mommy, can I talk to Komoda for a second, please?” KO asked politely.

“Sure thing, peanut,” Carol approved kissing her son on the forehead.

“Yeah, I can spare a minute,” She said grabbing her Hotshots. “Your son is so polite.” Komoda giggle, Carol blushed at her compliment.

“Thanks, mommy. I give her right back.” And the two went outside the Dojo to chat for a while.

“Your mom's pretty awesome for a woman her age. She could probably take Zarya on any day, ” Komoda laughed along with KO. “Anyway, what’s up, brush head?”

“Well, I just wanted to talk about my friend, Rad. We work together here at the bodega. He recently stormed off in a tantrum. Do you know what might be bothering him?”

“I’m not exactly sure why Rad’s so upset, but I guess you could blame me,” Komoda said with a sigh.

“What do you mean?” KO asked slightly tilting his head.

 

“Well...KO was it? It was a long time ago, we were in middle school,” Komoda then explained her whole side of the story.

**While KO was getting Komoda’s side of the story, Enid tried to get some answers from Kagami...now if only she wasn’t head over heels for him. He was having a chat with Red Action and her crew.**

“It’s just so nice to get out of the academy and see how the common half is,” Kagami said before Enid tapped him on the shoulder. “Hmm?”

 

“Uh...hey, Kagami, do you know my friend, Rad. He’s our stockboy at Gars. He suddenly stormed off in a bitch fit and I was just wondering if you know how to help him like chill out or why he’s so upset.” Enid said sheepishly blushing.

 

 

“Why, I couldn’t possibly know what’s wrong with Radicles.” Kagami then posed Enid in a tango position, “Why don’t you try asking him personally, Enid-chan.” He suggested in a seductive tone.

 

**Kagami was so close to Enid, he nearly kissed her. Enid’s heart was too cold for a lot of things, but Kagami’s emo charms and dark yellow eyes thawed his way into her heart.**

 

“Okay, thank you, bye.” Enid quickly shrieked before disappearing in a cloud of smoke with a rose in her place. She then entered the bodega with her heart still a flutter. “Oh my freaking cob, he is hot.” The ninja swooned before she noticed a giant hole in the wall of the backroom.

 

**That was a sign that Rad was still inside blowing off some steam. Looking around the store, Enid tried to find Rad but he wasn’t there. So she went searching around the rest of the plaza when she noticed Colewort crushed upon the pavement.**

 

“Hey Colewort, have you seen Rad?” Enid asked.

 

**Colewort responded with a painful grunt, pointing to Rad by the old video store, his face was turned away. Thinking he seemed harmless enough, Enid just walked up to him and elbowed him in his arm.**

 

“Hey…” was all Enid could say before he hissed glaring daggers at her. Enid backed up slightly startled. “Uh...is there something that you...maybe want to talk about.”

 

“No!” Rad rejected before power jumping away.

 

“Oh come on, again?” The ninja groaned at the embedded crater in the sidewalk.

 

**Rad headed towards his van to try to cool down but it was obviously difficult to ignore his troubles. Everywhere he looked, it was either Komoda this or Kagami that. It was mental torture. When Brandon tried to show Rad his Kagami T-shirt, he pushed him out of his way. When he saw Drupe with a poster of him, he shot laser beams from his eyes. It was becoming clear that Kagami was the main cause of his frustration.**

 

“Oh hello, Rad." Ginger greeted. "Did you see that Kagami's in town?" She was reimaged as a version Kagami with a slight grin. Rad quivered as he looked away.

  
  
He shook his head trying to focus on reality, _'It was just Ms.Ginger. Nobody else,'_  Rad told himself.

 

“I named this new hairstyle after Komoda," Mr.Logic said holding his hand-drawn poster. "...because she’s so beautiful,” He then turned into Komoda causing Rad to blush dark red.

 

**Rad grew frustrated and haunted by the thought of the two that plague his mind so. He tried and tried to block out the sounds of Komoda and Kagami’s names when suddenly…**

 

“Hey Rad,” Said another supposed Kagami.

 

“GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE AND DIE!” Rad shouted as he almost punched the illusion in its face.

 

“RAD!” Enid yelled. Thankfully her voice snapped him out of it and she was able to block Rad’s fist with her leg.

 

“Enid...I-I-I didn’t mean to...I just…” Rad stuttered before he slipped on another Kagami poster.

 

“Listen, I know you said you don’t want to talk about it but KO says it helps to talk about your problems,” Enid said helping her friend up off the ground. “Even if it’s just to yourself.” She then sat down on the sidewalk as if she was meditating. 

 

**Taking a moment to think, he sat down next to her and used his alien powers to create a projection screen to show Enid why he’s so upset.  
**

 

“Cool, movie screen,” Enid said as she sat down to watch the flashback.

* * *

 

 

**Flashback:  
** It was back during his middle school years, a week after he met Enid. and he was pretty mad at himself for what he did to Enid. He was at The Crater taking his frustrations out on some boulders by pretending to be Widowmaker.

 

_“One shot….one kill,”_ he whispered in a French accent to himself as he took aim with his left arm positioned like a rifle.

**His finger created a small orb of energy and launched a direct hit and the giant rock broke in half.**

_“Dans ma ligne de mire.”_  Then he created an even bigger energy beam and shot both boulders at the same time. They exploded into pieces. 

 

“Losing your marbles, kid?” Rad jumped, screaming girlishly as he turned to the female’s voice.

 

**He looked to find a lizard girl that was leaning casually against a tree. She was a redhead with half her head shaved. She was wearing a black hoodie and a magenta skirt with grey boots and striped pink stockings. She also had an eyepatch over her eye for some reason but he didn’t want to ask.**

 

“Hi,” She said as she walked up to the alien boy. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya. I’m Komoda, Komoda Dragon.” She said helping young Rad off his feet.

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen you in gym class at school. You’re very flexible. Um..I’m…”

“Radicles”  Komoda said his name as Rad blushed.

“How did you know my name?”-Rad

“I’ve seen you around the halls at school...also I’ve heard rumors about you crying in the bathroom and whatever.” The dragon laughed nervously scratching her head.

“Oh, haha, very funny,” Rad pouted lowering his head.

“Oh, don’t be upset. That’s actually why I’m here, you’ve been kinda bummed out lately so I thought I’d come and cheer you up.” She said ruffling his hair. “Also, I’ve never seen a true Widowmaker fan like you.

“Oh...really? Well, she’s mostly for girls but I still like her” Rad said twiddling his fingers.

“I know, right? I mean she’s all *imitating gun sounds*. I wish I could do that just like you.”

“It’s nothing that special. You have better powers than me. I mean what kids our age can do magic and stuff. You can even do Hanzo’s ultimate without a bow and arrow.” Rad said aiming his arms like an archer.

“That’s true. I guess we both have something special.” The girl giggled as brushing her hair out of her face. “Hey, listen, my friends and I were supposed to hang but they bailed on me. So since your here, you wanna hang out with me?” She asked with a smile.

“Um...sure, It’s kinda boring just being by myself…I mean if that's ok...with you” Rad said blushing.

“Sure, let’s go.”-Komoda

**And so, the two kids ran off into the woods and their friendship had begun. They started off by showing each other their power moves. Rad use his finger beam like a whip to cut down a tree branch.**

“Nice one,” Komoda praised as she clapped her hands. “Now watch this…” She summoned two twin snakes in cyclone position.

**[From that day on](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3KF6DBRRik), Rad and Komoda’s friendship blossomed into an indestructible bond that nothing in the world can break. They had such wonderful memories together. They would spend their summers playing at the beach, surfing, ** **having water balloon fights.  
**  
**Having sleepovers at Komoda’s house was unforgettable, dancing to their favorite songs, watching old monster horror movies, having pillow wars. They would always try to attack Komoda’s brother, Theo, with a pillow fight but he always** **wins.  
**  
**The weekends were even better. They would play video games, dressing up each other (Komoda used to dress Rad up like a girl but never told a soul.), trick or treating together on Halloween, spending holidays with each other's families, they would even celebrate the anniversary of their friendship with a party. They ate a giant Chocolate and Vanilla Ice Cream cake topped with marshmallows and gummy bears.**

**It was like a dream come true to Rad. Everything was so perfect, it felt like nothing could go wrong...until one night while they were taking a ride on Komoda’s turbo scooter. They were coming back from a concert at Neo Riot City when suddenly Komoda was blinded by a poster fly through the breeze.**

“Ack! What the heck?” The lizard girl screamed before pulling over.

“What’s wrong, nee-chan?” Rad backed up as she was really angry about something.

“People should watch where they put their trash…” She pauses before looking at the poster again. “omg...RAD! Look at this,” She shouted happily.

**Rad and Komoda’s eyes glowed with excitement as they saw a flier for acceptance to one of the highest hero academies on earth. It was a Sign-Up poster for a chance to be accepted into the famous Overwatch Academy.**

 

“Be our next Overwatch hero?” Rad read as the two were awestruck with desire.

“I’ve always wanted to meet Hanzo-sensei in real life,” Komoda said as she dreamed about her idolized Archer.

“I’ve always wanted to meet Widowmaker,” Rad blushed.

 

**Have the chance to meet their idols would be a blessing but even though they were Overwatch fans, they couldn’t let something as little as competition get in between their friendship. So…**

“You should enter!’ They said in unison. “No, you.”

“I don’t know, Komoda. If you win, you become, like, famous and stuff.” Rad rethought as he looked at the poster.

“Who cares about fame? I just wanna meet Hanzo in real life.” Komoda said flailing her arms.

“Well, ok, let’s enter together. Best friends, you and me, nee-chan.” Rad said triumphantly as he grabbed Komoda’s left hand.

“Best...friends? Nee-chan?” Komoda blushed holding her free right hand over her heart.

“Yeah, if fact, I have something for you.” Rad dug into his pocket and pulled two matching rose chokers, one said ‘together’ and the other said ‘forever’. “I got them from the plaza.”

“Oh, Kawaii.” She gasped as she took the 'together' rose and clipped it around her neck. “You know, Rad, I never really had a true friend before I met you. I’m really glad I to have found you.” The girl said bringing Rad into a hug.

“Me neither,” Rad said slightly crying. “Thanks for finding me, Nee-chan.”

**And so, with their friendship sealed, they began training, spending their time after school preparing for the big competition. They would practice using their best power moves, fighting each other to test their progress and their efforts have truly shown. Day by day, they fulfilled their strides until finally...the day had arrived...At[Nepal](http://overwatch.wikia.com/wiki/Nepal)...**

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Children of all ages! Welcome to the Overwatch Academy Acceptance Competition.” Announced Ana as the crowd cheered. “Contenders from around the globe have come to this event to compete for their chance to prove their worth. To show us that they are the heroes that give Overwatch the definition of its name.” Ana preached as the crowd goes wild.

**Out of all the contestants' group, Rad and Komoda stood next to each other at attention, looking determined and focused as ever. Soldier 76 stepped into the center field as the referee, blowing a whistle telling the contestants to group up for instructions.**

“All right, cadets! Here’s the game plan: Each of you will be put through three trials and the remaining two will then participate in the Elimination round. The last person standing wins the game.” The soldier said holding a gold medal in his hand.

“This is it, Nee-chan. Good luck.” Rad said holding her hand, she responded with a nod and a smile.

“READY ON THE WHISTLE...SET…” The whistle blew and the race was on.

**Round 1: “Dodge the Sniper”:**  Widowmaker fires shot in the ring and the contestants are to either block, reflect, or dodge the bullets. Komoda’s flexibility was her saving grace while Rad reflected the shots with his bungee net. The crowd cheered as the remaining ten succeeded the next round.     

**Round 2: “Escape and Capture”:**  It was a basic game of  ‘Tag’, they had to capture the control point while hiding from Sombra and avoid from being tagged or in this case, hacked. It wasn’t easy, five out the ten were hacked but Komoda’s chameleon powers were useful whereas Rad levitated his way through. The buzzer sounded as the remaining five had captured the Point. Rad and Komoda praised each other with a hopping high five.

**Round 3: “Draw your Skin”:**  The top 5 contestants had ten minutes to draw a sketch of their own original hero outfits, this was done on poster paper. As the clock started counting down, everyone got to work sketching. Pencils were burning with determination, foreheads sweating bullets, hands and finger were aching under pressure. This was the most intense round so far.  Ten minutes later, the bell sounds.

“Pencils down! Posters up!” Shouted  Soldier as he walked past each contestant to observe their creations. Some were a little too hero based while Rad and Komoda were actually on point, earning a shower of applause from the crowd.

“Congratulations to our two finalists for their hard work and charisma.” Said Zarya, filling in for Soldier. “Now we’ll determine the ultimate winner in The Elimination Round with... a POWER BATTLE!”

**Rad and Komoda looked at each other in worry, assuming they were going against each other. They grasped each other's hands tight.**

“Don’t worry, you won’t be competing against each other…” Reassured Zarya as the two sighed in relief. “You will be fighting either one of us or our international champions.” The two looked at each other excitement.

“You will meet your opponents after a short recess.”

**In the Locker room, the two had a few minutes alone together. They were overjoyed by their success but we’re anxious about their opponents to be.**

“Can you believe this? We made it, we really really made it.” Komoda said, pacing back and forth.

 

“I know, right?” Rad said bouncing on his seat but then stopped turning silent. “It's just...I wish we could both win this last round.”

“Yeah, but look no matter who wins, I promise...that we'll always be friends.” Komoda reminded extending her pinkie to him.

“Hmm,” He replied with a nod as wrapping his pinkie around hers. He then gave Komoda a hug as the bell rang for their final fight.

**The two returned to the arena, hand in hand, stand in front of Zarya face to face.**

“Congratulations again to both of you for making it to the finals. We will now assign who you to will be facing in battle.” She said as she pointed to the big board.

 

“Komoda verses….Hanzo.” Komoda screamed happily blushing. Never has she dreamed of this chance to face her dream sensei in real life. The crowd cheered along as Hanzo stepped forward.

 

“Radicles verses….Kagami.” Rad’s eyes widened as he reached for in for Kagami’s Pow Card.

 

 

“Kagami? He’s the youngest level 5 hero I’ve ever known. He’s like half boy, half falcon. Not even POINT can lay a hand on him.” Rad thought to himself.

 

“Now remember, The last two standing wins. Shake hands.”-Zarya

 

“It is a true honor to be in your presence, Hanzo-sensei,” Komoda said.

 

“The pleasure is mine, young dragon-chan,” Hanzo replied. The two then bowed before each other.

 

**Meanwhile Rad decided to slightly break the ice with Kagami, hoping they’ll be friends after the match.**

 

“Uh...Kagami-senpai, I’m a really big fan of you and I wish you the best of luck.” Rad said with a smile.

 

**Kagami just glared at him silently, making Rad blush in embarrassment. Once everything was said and done, DVA stepped onto the platform. The competitors stared at each other, face to face as she raised the red flag, the four posed in a ready position and began on her mark.**

 

“Ready...Set...POWER BATTLE!” DVA waved the flag as she backflipped out of the way and the match was on.

 

**Hanzo made the first move with his storm arrows but Komoda was light on her feet. Arrow after arrow, Komoda would reflect it with her magic then dodge with her flexibility. Before Hanzo was able to unleash his ultimate. Komoda disappeared into a blanket of pink smoke.**

 

“Looks like Hanzo’s got some worthy competition,” Said Tracer in The Commentary section.

 

“True, but Ms.Komoda should watch for Hanzo’s sonic arrow or they might give her away. Winston added.

 

**Luckily, the Huntsman was alert as he fired his sonic arrow, revealing Komoda’s whereabouts and attacked with a lunge. Meanwhile, Rad was doing…not so good. He was throwing punches at Kagami, but he was quick to dodge it but he didn’t give up. He launched his power orb and timed his attack with caution. With only ten seconds, Rad fired a direct hit at Kagami, creating a large cloud of dust.**

 

“It appears Radicles' manhood is finally showing,” Joked Sombra laughing with the crowd. “While we wait for the dust to clear, let’s see how our little dragon is doing.”

 

**As he waited for the dust to settle, he watched the Viewing screen to check up on how Komoda was doing and apparently she was doing just fine. As Hanzo lunge attacked her, she power bounced out of his path. She launched three fireballs punches in his direction. But Hanzo dodged them with a triple backflip.**

 

“Well this should be a fight to remember, Look at the lizard go,” Junkrat commented

 

**Dodging each arrow left and right, she kept it up til she quickly disappeared again. With his arrow ready, He tried to pinpoint where she was going to appear next but then she appeared from behind, using Hanzo’s own ultimate against him.**

 

“ _Ryū ga waga... teki wo KURAU_!” She summoned twin dragon spirits from her hands, knocking the archer off his feet.

 

“She’s done it! Komoda Dragon wins!” Lucio shouted as the crowd cheered with thunderous applause. “Incredible! Ladies and Gentlemen, you’ve just witnessed it here. Hanzo has been beaten at his own game. What more does the Komodo dragon have in store for our Shimada-sensei.”

 

“The real victory is being in your presence, Hanzo-san,” Komoda said, extending her hand to helping the archer up to his feet.

 

“Thank you, Komoda-chan. You honor me.” He replied as the two bowed before each other.

 

“How do you like that, true sportsmanship between two worthy dragons. That’s what Overwatch is all about,” Lucio announced clapping along with the crowd. “And as for our alien contender...Oh hang on folks, the dust finally cleared but where’s Kagami?” McCree said removing his hat for a better view.

 

**And the cowboy was right, Kagami was nowhere in sight. Rad stood alert trying to pinpoint Kagami’s hiding place, from corner to corner, high and low, he searched. Suddenly something from behind him cast its shadow from above. It was Kagami performing a power dive attack. Rad turned around in surprise as he was struck in his right arm by Kagami's talons.**

 

"ACK!" The boy screamed covering his arm as blood was slowly seeping out.

 

"Uh oh, that's gonna leave a mark," Commented Mercy. "The tips of Kagami's talon are coated with a toxin that in pain once his opponents has been struck."

 

**Hearing that, Rad felt a shiver run up his spine, highly unaware of the sneak attack from behind. Fortunately, Rad was able to power jump out of the way. The killer falcon almost lands carefully but once he hit the ground, he lost his footing and fell flat on his back. Using this opportunity, Rad power jumped as high as he could to launch his finishing move.**

 

"What a jump! Now Radicles is closing for a finishing touch down." Shouted Junkrat, slamming his hand against his table.

**  
**

**While closing in, he tucked in his fist as it ignited enormous pink flames. Once he was about an inch away from punching Kagami in his face. he shut his eyes tight, bracing for impact but suddenly...nothing happened. Rad just stood there in front of him, looking depressed as the crowd jeered at his decease.**

 

"I'm...I'm sorry, but I just can't fight my friends." He turned away, lowering his shirt collar revealing his rose choker.

 

**After a long yet brief moment of self-silence, he fell to the floor with claw marks carves in his back. In agony and unable to stand up, Kagami wasted no time with his final move. As he swooped up 50 ft into the air, Rad tried to get up but only managed to turn over on his back which might not have been the best place to be lying on. Kagami hovered over him from above, like a vulture circling its prey.**

 

**Once the pain slightly settled, he stood up with a slight wobble in his legs, eyes wide opened to see Kagami insight but he was able to escape. With a swift power dive, he swiped his talons left and right, throwing punches up and down. Rad was sustaining cuts and bruises everywhere all over his body, he screamed as he fell back (in slow motion). After about a minute or so….it was over.**

 

**Rad had fallen to the ground, lying there, curled up in pain and defeat. Kagami stood there in the center looking satisfied and victorious.**

 

“Damn, I’d hate to be that kid. The winner and still champion...Kagami.” Announced 76 as Zarya held his hand in the air.

 

**The crowd cheered loudly and happily, chanting his name in praise. Meanwhile, Rad got some help getting up from Mercy. His clothes were in tatters, soaked in blood but at least he had enough energy to walk up to Kagami. As the victorious bird got into the palanquin, he heard a loud whistle from the right. It was Rad, limping his way toward him with a smile.**

 

“Congrats, Kagami-senpai. I’m really glad you won, I feel so proud to have such great friends like Komoda and you. Also, could you just help me out real quick before you leave, I’m kinda in a lot of pain.” Rad said reaching out for his hand.

 

**The poor alien boy reached out his hand closer then Kagami swatted it away. With a gasp, Rad feel back on his seat. Confusion and heartbreak caused him to speak.**

 

“Kagami...is there something wrong...?” Rad asked before Kagami interrupted.

 

“I never intended to be your friend, Radicles. I was only letting you believe that so you’d let your guard down easier.” He said in a cold tone. “My goal was to beat you to keep my champion title and prove to the gypsy girl that you’re nothing but a nuisance.”

 

**Hearing this, Rad started hyperventilating, clutching on his chest. His eyes were filled with tears. Knowing it nothing but words, he would never have believed it.**

 

 

 

 

“No...that’s not true, I won’t believe it. YOU’RE A LIAR!” Rad ran as fast as he could despite his injuries to find Komoda.

 

**He searched all over the area...but she nowhere to be found. Rad was on his knees clenching his fist, trying to fight back his tears. Kagami loomed from the shadows, floating in midair as he walked up to the broken down boy.**

 

“As you can see, Ms.Komoda no longer wishes to play with the likes of you.” He leaned in closer to his ear. “You're better off by... your...self,” Kagami said as he picked up Rad by his hair and kicked him to the floor, making it look like he collapsed on his own.

 

**With an evil grin, he walked back to his palanquin and was carried away by adoring fans. Meanwhile, Rad was found and carried to the infirmary by Mercy, stuck with the feeling of betrayal, failure, and sadness. Ever since then, Radicles was forever haunted by the loss of his dearest friend and the hero he admired so dear.**

 

**_End of Flashback_ **

 

**Enid sat there in shock by what she had seen, tears were flowing down her face.**

 

“Woah,” She whispered, wiping her eyes. “Rad...I had no idea…”

 

“You know, Kagami was proof that...you were right.” He said laying against Enid’s shoulder.

 

“Right about what?”

 

“That if you don’t care...you’ll never be disappointed.” Rad quoted as he choked back his tears. “Because that way they can't see how you feel...it's the only way nothing can hurt you,” He mourned.

 

“Rad, that’s not…”

 

“Isn’t that how you dealt with Elodie. You two used to be great friends and now she’s the worst. It's because of my emotions, Komoda bailed on me, they made me weak. So sometimes you just gotta give up on them, you know,” He said as he scrubbing tears off his face.

 

**With a sigh, Enid rubbed the back of her neck, feeling like a rock in a hard place but she wasn’t going to give up on her friend so easily. With a moment to think, she held up Rad’s head, facing her...**

 

“You know what KO told me?” Enid said with a gentle smile while offering a box of tissues.

   
  
"What?" Rad said taking a tissue to blow his nose.

  
  
“Not caring may stop you from trying but you’ll regret not knowing how things will work out.”

 

**Such words could not go forgotten and Rad then used another tissue to clean his face before bringing Enid into a tight hug. Meanwhile, in the parking lot, Kagami was about to battle KO's mom. Watching in the distance was Komoda, levitating in mid-air while enjoying her hot shots. KO sat in her lap**.

  
  
"GO, MOMMY!" He cheered waving his pom-poms.

  
  
**Carol and Kagami started really going at it. Half of the crowd cheered for Carol, the other half cheered for Kagami. The two were throwing punches and kicks left and right until..."POW", down goes Kagami. The crowd cheered as Carol took a bow, even Kagami was impressed. He never expected to lose to a former member of POINT but this woman certainly did put on a show. She truly is the famed Silver Spark.**

  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! You were so awesome! Cheered Carol's baby boy as he leaped out from Komoda's lap into her arms.

  
  
**Kagami watched with a slight grin as the mother was reunited with her son. Komoda waved KO goodbye as she walked into the center.**

  
  
"Alright, one more battle and then we must return to the academy. Do we have any takers? Anyone?" Komoda announced looking around the audience.   

  

 

"This guy can take him on." Everyone gasped, turning to Enid as she walked up with a familiar person. It was Rad, dressed in his samurai robes with black eye paint.

 

"I'm afraid you misheard me, my little flower. I asked for a challenger...and Radicles is nothing challenging. Besides, I thought you wanted nothing to do with this sort of thing anymore."

 

"Someone from my first date taught me that not caring is the biggest mistake you'll ever make as a hero...and that trying to hide how you feel is pretty dumb," Rad said looking at Enid and KO with a wink. "She learned that from a very smart friend of ours. He taught  _her_ that," He gave KO a thumbs up with a smile.

 

**KO and Enid waved at their friend as they acknowledged his new found wisdom. With a scowl, Kagami hovered off the ground in a ready position.**

 

"Well then, Radicles...if you insist."

"Be my guest."

  
**  
The crowd chanted**  "Fight! Fight! Fight!"  **as the two squared up like two dogs circling each other, ready to attack. Kagami started off by charging at Rad with his talons but Rad dodged them with the classic backward Matrix lean and back flipped off the ground. He keeps dodging Kagami's talons as he displayed some amazing footwork. It was as if he was dancing, like a ballerina of some sort. Kagami couldn't lay a single attack on him.**

 

"I see you're using dance as your saving grace, huh, Radicles?"

 

"Actually," Rad corrected as he caught Kagami's left foot. "I just happened to remember these moves from another old friend of mine," He said with a smug grin.

 

**Suddenly there was a cloud of pink smoke, Komoda gasped in surprise.**

 

" _That's the same smoke screen power move I used when I fought Hanzo back then_ ," she inner monologed to herself. _"He remembered."_

 

**Komoda was impressed that Rad remembered everything she taught him.**

**  
**  
"Not bad, Radicles. Hiding from me in witch smoke." Growled Kagami.

 

**Unaware of the large figure from behind, he fell to the floor after Rad punched him from the back. He then back tumbled to the front of him like McCree, posing like a tiger.**

 

"Argh! ENOUGH!" Kagami hissed. "THIS ENDS...NOW!"

 

"Okay, we can end this...if you can find me," Rad then clashed his hands together and positioned them into a rectangle. "Fumée et miroirs" he shouted as twelve copies of him surround Kagami.

 

"If you're that scared to fight, feel free to call it off or would you rather let Enid watch as you repeat the past." He said as he threw his feather shuriken.

 

**He hit one copy which dissolved into water. Confused he tried again with another copy but it also dissolved into water. He tried again and again, hitting every single water clone with his feather stars until it was done to the last two copies. He was beginning to panic but didn't show it.**

 

"I thought you said you couldn't fight your friends...Radicles," He said as he shot the last Rad copy but it too dissolved into water.

 

"You're right...I CAN'T!" He whispered.

 

**He then lunged at Kagami like it was an attack. He turned closing his eyes tight...but then he opened them again to find Rad wrapped around his body, hugging him unexpectedly.**

 

"So let's just be friends, dude," Rad pleaded softly.

 

Everyone awed as they witnessed this moment of mercy and tenderness. K.O. and Enid was the happiest of all, proud to see their friend finally dousing the fire of an ancient grudge. However...

 

**Suddenly, they heard Drupe[screaming ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7iLUIUWjMQ)and everyone else suddenly panicked. The two pushed through the crowd to see what happened. KO stood there in shock while Enid fell back, heavily breathing. Rad was standing still [also in a shock](https://hometheaterofcruelty.files.wordpress.com/2014/11/shocked-slaine.jpg) as he was bleeding out from the left side of his waist. "Kagami..." he gasped weakly and frightened.**

**  
**  
"I DO NOT NEED YOUR PITY." He snarled with a sneer. He held a knife in his hand, it was covered in Rad's blood mixed with a strange green liquid.

 

**Rad groaned at the pain as he fell to his knees groaning in disappointment and betrayal.**  

 

_'I should've have known. He hasn't changed since the tournament. All he wants...is to watch me suffer.'_  He thought.

 

He started feeling dizzy as he began to lose consciousness. Suddenly everything grew darker and darker until...he collapsed flat on the ground.

 

'Well, I guess this is it. I'm going out the way I lived. Being a jerk to people who don't deserve it and following a jerk that stabbed me in the back.' Rad thought while being surrounded by a pink aura. 'I knew things wouldn't change from the start, but I gave in and now its nothing blue skies from now on.'

 

At this point, Rad trapped in an endless black abyss until out of nowhere...

 

"Rad!" He heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Rad, wake up, you stupid meatloaf," It sounded like Enid's voice. "Come on, big guy, snap out of it." It _was_ Enid.

 

"Rad, please wake up." Cried KO as he was laying on top of his big friend, hugging him desperately.

 

Luckily, his falling tears woke him up. Rad quickly got up, trying to process what was going on. He was in the hospital surrounded by KO, Enid, Dendy, and Mr.Gar.

 

"Rad!" Everyone said in unison. "You alright, son." Mr.Gar as he squatted down by his bedside.

 

"Yeah, I feel great actually." The alien boy said sluggishly as he shook his head relax. "Now can someone please tell me what happened."

 

"Unfortunately, Kagami apparently stabbed you with a poisoned knife but luckily Komoda used her healing powers to save you before departing," Dendy explained with a slideshow of the incident.

 

Rad sighed with relief as he slouched back in under the covers. He then noticed all the gifts on the right side of his bed. He blushed sulking, realizing he gave the whole plaza a scare. Everyone decided to leave the room for a moment. KO was only one who stayed, climbing on top of Radicles like a baby crawling onto his mother.

 

"So you and Kagami were actually friends," The small child asked.

 

"No, he just wanted to beat me for some match," Rad said cradling his little buddy.

 

"So He and Komoda knew about the contest before you?" He questioned, Rad then thought back for a second.

 

"No, wait, we found out together after we became friends...and Kagami was already in the academy before either of us," Rad recalled. "So that means Komoda was still my best friend...but that still doesn't explain where she was at the match. What did... she tell you?"

 

"Well, she said after she won her fight, she was scared to death by the way you were getting your butt kicked. She could bear to watch you get hurt, so she ran," KO explained. 

 

_'Woah, so that's why she disappeared.'_  Rad realized in thought. All this time, he thought Komoda abandoned him when she really just freaked out.

 

"Hey, Rad, do you hate her still?" His friend asked innocently. 

 

"You know, KO, I don't think I ever did." The macho softie confessed.

 

"Thanks, little bro. I'm really glad to have friends like you...and Enid." He said as the two boys hugged.

 

"By the way, where did you learn to fight-dance like that? I've never seen a fighting technique like that before," KO asked.

 

"Oh, that? Well..." He blushed, trying to think of an excuse. His flashback back to another planet remembering a tall silver woman in a tutu with a lean female by her side. "It's alien stuff, don't worry about it." He smiled while still blushing. 

 

"Ah, but that makes me even more curious," KO whined.

 

"You'll get over it. Now keeping hugging me, squirt." Rad said as he started tickling KO mercilessly.

 

**Enid smiled as she watched her two goons horseplay from the doorway. In her right hand, she held a rose that had a note tied to it. It reads:**  

_"Rad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this at the plaza but I want you to know, no matter what, I'll be your big sis. Love you lots, Komoda."_

 

_"You did good, big guy...you did good,"_  She whispered to herself. "Hey, room for one more?" She said joining her friends in a group hug.

 

**Meanwhile, in the payload, Komoda was looking out the window blissfully as she watched the sunset.**

**  
**  
"Komoda-san, did you have a good time with her childhood friend," Asked Hanzo.

 

She was silent for a moment as she looked back into her crystal ball, watching Rad laughing happily with his friends. "Yeah, I had a great time, sensei," She replied with a smile. "And this is all I need to remind me of him.", holding the rose choker around her neck. Hanzo smiled as he patted her on the head.

 

"And how about you, Kagami?" Asked Reaper.

 

"Please, sir...not now," He sighed as he glared out the window.  _'We'll meet again someday, Radicles...and I vow til the end...I **will** get even.'_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English: “In my line of sight”-Widowmaker
> 
> This is like "You Have To Care" with Enid and Elodie but with a good twist.


End file.
